Recent years have seen drastic increases in the use of portable computing devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers. Today's consumers are utilizing such devices for a wide variety of different purposes, such as to browse content, access and search the Internet, purchase products and services, capture and/or send digital images, compose electronic mail (email) messages, make telephone calls and the like. Due to the portability of modern devices, the user is usually able to hold a device while simultaneously walking, watching television or performing other tasks that may intermittently require the user's attention. In many situations it is inconvenient for the user to attempt to browse content displayed on a display screen of the device while at the same time performing another task. For example, walking and trying to read the contents of a web page displayed on a mobile phone is not only difficult but sometimes dangerous for the user, especially in busy street intersections and other public locations.